In the case of vehicle monitoring, speed measurement values are often combined with recorded images of a vehicle so that this can be clearly identified for enforcement of traffic violations. If such monitoring operations are conducted from a mobile moving monitoring platform, this currently requires complex manual matching of the speed measurement values to the recorded images and vice versa, since the detection ranges of usual speed measurement sensors and image recording cameras never overlap precisely. Because of this and in view of the constantly changing relative speeds in flowing traffic, ambiguities can result between different recorded images and speed measurement values that make an absolute match impossible.